<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope by Sweet_Heartz23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640385">Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Heartz23/pseuds/Sweet_Heartz23'>Sweet_Heartz23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Heartz23/pseuds/Sweet_Heartz23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I honestly forgot I had this story lying around XD, I am also a huge GS and GSD nerd.  This takes place after destiny lol, and this  pairing does not get enough love. I hope you all enjoy it !  and if you guys like this I will be more then able to post more GS/GSD fics!</p><p>R&amp;R!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiho Hahnenfuss/Yzak Joule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiho hahnenfuss sat on the bathroom floor of the ship in shock. Wide violet eyes stared at the pregnancy test she couldn't believe this, no it was not real.. she wouldn't let herself THINK it was real, but thinking back a slight blush covered her cheeks to the previous night.  A mixture of emotions raced through her but mostly terror.  Shiho was not ready for this point in her life, she got up off the floor of the  bathroom and cleaned up and slipped into her uniform and came out.  Her roommate Annie looked at her confused.</p><p>"are you feeling ok ? you were in there for awhile" asked the blonde.  Her and Annie were on the same team and had gotten to know each other and Shiho found her very easy to talk to while they were in space.    </p><p>"huh..? oh yea i'm ok just wasn't feeling well, don't worry" she said smiling a bit.  Annie nodded and smiled a bit.</p><p>"come on its lunch time. If your not feeling well you should go get checked out by the doctor on board just to make sure its not a weird bug or something" said Annie making a face, the girl was a clean freak and had a fear of diseases.</p><p>'I don't need to' thought Shioh sadly to herself. "oh yea..maybe, come on i'm starving".  The two drifted down the hallway to the dining hall.  Shiho zoned out and didn't hear what Annie was talking about.</p><p>"I'm so excited to get back home to Corneria and see my parents, your from that colony to right?"</p><p>Shiho froze.  Annie looked over her shoulder.  "Shiho?"</p><p>"...go ahead I-I forgot something back in the room"</p><p>"ok..i'll bring a tray back, maybe just lie down ok?" she asked worriedly.  </p><p> </p><p>Shiho went back into the room and broke down crying how did her life come to this? she was prepared for everything.   She felt numb.  She promised herself as soon as she got back to her apartment this would be taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>Yzak looked at the paper work for the millionth time and groaned, he loved being captain but hate being saddled with Dearka's work.  His best friend and newly appointed father was with Miriallia and there there six month old daughter Ava.   He always thought what it was like to be a family man, he always pictured what he and Shiho's child looked like, but that wasn't happening for awhile until they let there relationship out to the public, he groaned thinking how his mother would react.  His  video phone rang and he turned it on.</p><p>"Jule"</p><p>"hey bud how's it going!?" said Dearka.</p><p>" how about you get your ass back to work i'm sick of picking up your slack.."</p><p>"oh! now be nice. i'll be back soon I miss my girls!"  whined Dearka. "Also you guys are going to be in Corneria right"</p><p>"yeah? what of it" said Yzak.</p><p>"the four of us should meet up for dinner it's been awhile and Milly's parents have a  house down there also Milly wants to see her."  said Dearka.</p><p>"that does sound nice, i'll talk to Shiho and see what she's doing, we both have been busy I haven't gotten to spend time with her" said Yzak a one sided smile on his face.</p><p>"..besides the bed room" said Dearka in a cheeky tone.</p><p>"and there you go and ruin it"  said Yzak in a monotone voice. He heard Dearka chuckle.</p><p>"Alright, let me know when you get in and tell your mistress I said hello" said Dearka.</p><p>"DEARKA!" screamed Yzak into the screen and he saw it go black and a click from the other end.  </p><p>He sighed annoyed but then smiled, yes some down time with his "mistress" is what he needed.</p><p>The ship finally docked and he let out a sigh as he heard everyone disembark</p><p> </p><p>Shiho got to her apartment and set her bag down.  She looked around it was still the same as she left it but the smell of Yzak's cologne still hung in the air.  She smiled but then frowned and sank to her floor running a hand through her hair sobbing, how would she be a mother if her own parents didn't love her and how would Yzak react, she hadn't even brought that up to him they had only been secretly dating for three months.  </p><p>(Flash Back)</p><p>A five year old Shiho watched as her parents were at  the door holding onto a maids hand looking at the her two parents with worried eyes, her father bent down to tell her to behave and got up but her mother didn't bat a eye.  </p><p>"We will be gone for the week with council work and then visiting family off the coast I expect her to behave while we are gone" said Mrs. hahnenfuss as she fussed with her appearance in the mirror "her tutors will come to school her at the house".   A older women named Nana sighed as she nodded she was Shiho's nanny, she felt for the little girl who was trying not to cry.</p><p>"with all do respect ma'am shouldn't she be going to school with other children her age?" asked Nana.  Ruby wiped her head around and glared at the women and scoffed.  </p><p>" I am her MOTHER I know what's best for her and if you say anything more out of line I will have you fired" she said.   Nana nodded and bowed and watched as her husband escorted her to the car.  Shiho tried to run after them but Nana held her back and held the little girl as she cried in her arms.</p><p>(End Flash Back)  </p><p>Shiho glared at the floor and got up thinking about that.  She thought of all the possibilities she wasn't going to commit suicide and wasn't about to try and hurt the life growing in her but she couldn't face him.  She walked into her bed room and found her old bike helmet and smiled, even though during her early teen years and Nana's reprimanding she always found a way to get on her motorcycle and take off to knows were.  She left her phone on the kitchen counter and walked out the door and down to were she kept her motorcycle .  It had been a argument once Yzak had found out she had one and got antsy and worried when she rode it but he had gotten over it and didn't mind it well he did but he learned to get over it..some what. A smile crept on her face.</p><p>"hey old friend miss me?" she asked as she sat down.  She turned the key and the motorcycle revved to life and she smiled.  She slowly made her way out of the complex parking lot and took off once she was on the road Shiho didn't know were she was going but somewhere away from everything.  </p><p> </p><p>Yzak finally reached his home he was greeted by a maid and welcomed home.  He gave a small smile as he took off his jacket.  Happy to be off the ship he looked at his phone and dialed Shiho's number. It rung and her voice mail came on his eyebrow raised.</p><p>"hey it's me I bet your probably napping but Dearka called me and he wants together now that we are back. Give me a call ok I miss you" he said hanging up.  He ate dinner and tried to call again but voice mail again.  He knew she got distracted easily but this was weird cause she normally picked up right away.  He tried one more time and after no answer he phoned Dearka.</p><p>"Hey welcome home" said Dearka</p><p>"Have you or Miriallia hear from Shiho?" he asked trying to mask the panic. The line was quiet.</p><p>"No? I thought she would have phoned you after you guys disembarked did you go by her apartment?" he asked Dearka.</p><p>"not yet"  </p><p>"weird ..ok i'll get Milly to try you know it could be a women thing"</p><p>"DEARKA!"</p><p>"right! ok don't worry she won't be MIA until tomorrow night it will be ok Yzak" he said calmly, Dearka knew Shiho was the world to him.  After Dearka hung up he told Milly to try and call her and the brunette did but she shook her head sadly, she worried to for her friend.  </p><p> </p><p>It was pouring rain and Shiho was loosing visibility and traction on the road that winded through the mountain passes, She was breathing heavily tears stinging her eyes, memories flooding back to her when Yzak finally told her that he loved her but got nervous and insulted her by accident but the message got across and she smiled and she called a stubborn idiot and kissed him.  She didn't didn't see the sharp turn and cursed under her breath.</p><p>"SHIT!" as the bike out went out from underneath her and she launched herself off it just before it crashed down a steep embankment.  She rolled skinning  one of her arm's and her right leg as she screamed loudly, blood seeping through her cloths.  She was breathing heavily and just lied there as the rain fell on her maybe this was her end, dying by motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>Yzak had went by her apartment and banged on her door, but she never answered.  He went through his keys she had given him one.  He fumbled with it and opened the door her suit case was here but not unpacked.  He checked her bed room,  no one.  He was freaking out at this point.  Dearka had followed him to keep Yzak calm.  Dearka frowned it was late and dark out and raining heavily.</p><p>"I'm going out to find her, go stay with Milly" Dearka said seriously to him.</p><p>"No i'm coming!" demanded Yzak.</p><p>"your not in the mindset! goddammit Yzak just listen to me!" he yelled back.  The whitenette looked shocked then nodded.</p><p>"please bring her home" said Yzak.  Dearka nodded. The two stood on the sidewalk after leaving the apartment.</p><p>"Roger that" he said smiling as he got into his car and took off.</p><p> </p><p>Shiho didn't register some one picking her up or the bright head lights illuminating her body she wondered if she was in heaven. The voice was blurry but she thought she recognized it.  Dearka sighed and carried her back to his car "hey it's Dearka your safe just try to relax ok Shiho?" he said calmly.  She made a painful groan.  Dearka laid her down gently in the back seat and phoned the hospital.  As soon as they got there Shiho was taken into the emergency and he sat down and waited.  He pulled out his phone and called Milly and told her what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hour's later a frantic Yzak and a worried Miriallia came into the waiting area.</p><p>"is she ok?!" asked Yzak. Dearka shrugged the doctor hadn't come out yet.</p><p>As the night went on Dearka held his friend back as he tried to hound a nurse for information and Miriallia rolled her eyes.  A older nurse told Yzak to go sit down and he huffed slumping into a seat.  Miriallia climbed into Dearka's lap and rested against him, he kissed her cheek and told her it was going to be alright as he stroked her hair.  </p><p>Around midnight a doctor came out to see two were asleep but one was wide awake and pacing.</p><p>"excuse me but which one is Elsmen?" he asked Yzak jumped and ran over. Waking the other two.</p><p>"I-I'm her partner is she ok?!" he asked frantically.  The doctor sighed.</p><p>"Yes, she's very banged up but no internal damage or broken bones.  Just a cut on her leg and arm but.. both are doing fine" he said.  </p><p>"Both?" asked Yzak.  Then it hit him. He passed out.  He woke up to the doctor and Dearka standing over him.</p><p>"you ok there bud?" asked Dearka. Yzak sat up holding his head.  </p><p>"i-is it true?" asked Yzak looking at the doctor and he nodded and smiled.  </p><p> </p><p>The three walked back to Shiho's room but Dearka and Mirallia waited outside.  Yzak opened the door and saw that she was awake.  She made eye contact with him.</p><p>"hey" she said quietly watching him as he came and sat down beside her.</p><p>"are you t-..are you ok?" he asked.  </p><p>she looked at him. "wait.. were you going to say?"</p><p>"I asked if you were ok"</p><p>"you almost said two..wait..y-you know?" she looked surprised. He nodded</p><p>"doctor tipped me off" chuckled Yzak.  Shiho burst into tears and Yzak collected her gently in his arm's best he could to avoid her injuries. She tried to hug him back.</p><p>"I-I didn't know h-how to tell you or how you would have reacted" she said in between hiccups. Yzak smiled and moved hair away from her face.</p><p>"you could have just told me once you were home but you had to play the run away game and freak me out" said Yzak with a slight laugh.  </p><p>"well excuse me for not knowing how you were going to handle it you dolt" Shiho retorted.  Yzak scoffed but rolled his eyes and then sat down on the bed and looked at her bandages.</p><p>"how did you get these?" he asked gingerly touching them. Shiho looked away sheepishly but looked back.</p><p>"well...my bike kinda lost control" she hated seeing him frown and cupped his cheek. He leaned into it then looked her dead in the eyes.</p><p>"is it totaled?" he asked</p><p>"yeah it kinda fell down the cliff after I bailed so I think its shot" said Shiho</p><p>"good"</p><p>"HEY!" she yelled lightly slapping him then cringing.  Yzak laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we go interfere before they start arguing?" asked Mirallia leaning into Dearka.</p><p>"Nah she can hold her own" said Dearka knocking on the door and poking his head in "can we come in?" the two nodded and they walked in and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a couple of months since the accident but Shiho wasn't allowed to go back to zaft due to her wounds and being a few months pregnant.  Yzak sighed as she leaned into him on the couch in her apartment, he fumbled with a box in his pocket this wasn't his original plan but he had to show her how much he loved her.  He leaned his head down and kissed her shoulder and she looked at him.</p><p>"your being oddly affectionate" she giggled.</p><p>"I can be from time to time, can I have your hand?" he asked.  Shiho didn't think much of it and<br/>
gave it to him, while she was distracted with something he slipped the ring onto her finger.  She raised a eyebrow and then looked at her hand then him with wide eyes.  He smirked.</p><p>"I-I'm happy but..are you just doing this because im pregnant?" she asked.  </p><p>"NO! I'v had this ring for awhile actually..I-I just didn't know when to give it to you" he said. Shiho smiled brightly and kissed him.</p><p>I'm sorry..I love you so much Yzak Jule" she said pulling back smiling.  Yzak smirked and leaned in and kissed her again listening to her giggle and placing a hand over her small bump. Shiho then thought for a moment. "Love you to" he said.</p><p>" so not to be a buzz kill, how ..how are you going to tell your mother?" she asked.</p><p>"...Shit" said Yzak.  </p><p>Shiho laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly forgot I had this story lying around XD, I am also a huge GS and GSD nerd.  This takes place after destiny lol, and this  pairing does not get enough love. I hope you all enjoy it !  and if you guys like this I will be more then able to post more GS/GSD fics!</p><p>R&amp;R!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>